of silence
by fresh kiwi shake
Summary: "Outside I'm content, but inside I'm screaming. And those screams are alone."


A pale figure remained silent against the harsh wind and heavy downpour. The soaked form stood painfully still as it fixated its blank gaze at the body slumped on the stone ground to his right, seemingly not bothered by the numerous chakra signatures rushing to his location.

The first sting of tears in his eyes mixed with the unceasing force of the rain. As the first drop that touched the earth colored it red, several ninja landed in front of him. The surrounding nin seemed to increase in number as their restless forms approached him, but the slowly buzzing sound starting to echo in his ears _(Or is it my head?)_, blurring vision and thunderous rain made them practically non-existent.

" - not absolve him of his crimes - "

" - got to finally kill his - "

" - don't understand, Baa-chan!"

_Baa-chan? I used to have one of those_.

A familiar blonde head suddenly appeared in front of him and gripped his dislocated right shoulder and the fractured left arm he got from the previous battle. Hands shook him worriedly, but the numbness starting to spread inside of him took away all sense of pain. He looked at the frantic blonde and idly noticed the rain making his hair lose its spikiness. It made his bangs seem longer as it stuck on the sides of his face.

_I wonder if__ the rain will end._

Then began the familiar suffocating feeling of a cold weight settling in his chest and a forceful one in his stomach. The next pull in his gut startled his lungs into a breathless gasp and his heart began to constrict. No matter how much air he breathed in it seemed as if no oxygen was getting into his system. His head was starting to feel stuffed with what he'd always used to imagine as condensed blood and his vision became slightly unfocused.

" - always be a traitor to - !"

He flickered his eyes for anything he could see within distance, but no matter how far he tried to reach he felt as if the world itself was running away from him. That feeling of discord he so loathed was once again beginning to creep at him that he shut his eyes tightly. That toxic, graveling sensation traveled down his lower body, making his hands twitch.

He clenched his fingers together until he could vaguely hear the bones snap and feel the warmth of blood trickle from his palms, yet the pain barely did anything but softly whisper at his senses. He clenched his jaw tight as the stabbing sensation in his gut pulled harder, but it was nothing compared to the buzzing harshly intensifying in his head.

The sensation of floating on air and drowning in water at the same time continued to push and pull at him from opposite sides. Ignoring the shattered form of his hands, he shakily gripped his head and harshly pulled at the strands. The blood soaking his palms dribbled down his forehead and his scalp felt like it was being ripped from his skull, but he didn't care. It was too much. The pain was too much. Everything, all of him was too painful ._Toomuchtoomuch - TOO FUCKING MUCH._

"-Sasuke-kun-?!"

_enoughHE L P - ... mE_

"-wrong with him-?"

His breathing grew even more ragged and the sudden increase of force from the rain seemed to end the slightest hold he has on his form. His body then felt so cold and numb that he couldn't help his fall down the ground.

His entire body trembled at the force of all the pain and he almost lost control of the blood-curdling screams he kept tightly bound inside him, hidden behind layers upon layers of the carefully crafted person the world wanted to see. And yet for the first in his life since he witnessed the deaths of all his relatives he wanted to -

_Why did you have to leave me behind?_

The thought gave him the slightest push back to reality, and he vaguely felt several hands gripping his form. He felt boneless, so tired enough to want to just shut everything off and _let go_... But his ears identified a particularly loud, familiar voice shouting, panicking among the numerous others yelling over each other. He wanted to face the person shouting in his ear and say the words he'd vowed to himself he will never utter again - back to that day of hundreds of coffins lying side by side in a single funeral setting.

"-why can't I heal him-?!"

"-let go of me-!"

"-not responding-"

But the buzzing in his head turned even louder and the pain increased impossibly worse, that his mouth opened in its own accord, screaming a silent cry. Blood poured out of his mouth and more red tears flowed and pooled at his eyes. The pain heightened even more so that he lost all feeling to his limbs and his head limply dropped sideways. His hands fell from its grip on his head and he slowly opened his eyes.

"-_on't you dare fucking die on me, bastard-!_"

_I want to die._

The sight of his brother with the most peaceful expression on his face greeted him. It looked as if all the world's burdens were lifted from him that it prompted his own to its first smile he'd done since that day of the massacre. It was the barest upturn of his lips but it felt like the heavens had finally granted him the biggest wish he'd ever dreamed of.

_Why didn't you just kill me too?_

The voices from around him somehow began to fade away and as the pain turned into its harshest yet, a trail of red tears slowly traveled down from his eye. He took one last look at his brother, the one person his whole life became the center of and -

_I've finally reached you_

The pain of being unmade wasn't so lonely anymore.


End file.
